Dear Diary
by Yamiko Number 7
Summary: Fluff, but at the same time not really fluff. Pseudofluff. Romance, except not. Slight RosettexChrno pairing if I can ever get around to it. Some profanity, hence the rating. Are you confused yet? n.n
1. Chrno

1**Dear Diary**

**By: Yamiko #7**

Believe me, if I can come up with a better title than that, I'm changing it. Just a small disclaimer before we start. (Y'know, aside from the standard "I don't own squat" one...which I don't, by the way. Just so you know.)

If you don't want any spoilers, STOP READING NOW.

This takes place after the end of the manga (which, believe me, is VERY different from the end of the anime). You can either figure out the situation by what happens in the fic ('cause I don't intend to go into detail about the ending here), you can go to Astral Contact at (I think...or maybe it's .net... don't quote me on the web address) and read the nice detailed spoiler on the manga like I did, or you can stop here because you're one of the people who prefers the anime and therefore has no concept of a happy ending for Chrno Crusade. (I hate the ending of the anime. With a passion. It was TERRIBLE.)

So I've had my disclaimer and my spoiler warning...I suppose I should have my fluff warning now. Yes, this fic will be VERY FLUFFY; none of the angst and violence of which I am so fond. And I've never written fluff before, so this should be...interesting, to say the least. How do I keep it from getting sappy? Make it sarcastic, slightly angsty, off-kilter fluff with Hamlet references, I guess. When you put it like that...is it really even fluff anymore? I dunno.

I'm sure you're all very tired of me prattling on incessantly with no real point...so I'll stop now. On with the fic!

_Chapter One: Chrno_

"Rosette, I...I love you."

It hasn't been ten seconds since those words left my mouth and I already know they're a mistake.

I knew she'd be surprised, but I didn't think it would be like this. She looks completely shell-shocked, as if I've just dropped a bomb on her. Although in a sense, I guess I did.

I didn't really expect her to be this stunned. After all we'd been through together, I thought she had some clue as to my feelings for her. I even thought there might be a chance she felt that same way towards me.

I hate being wrong. Especially about things like this.

She begins to shake her head, slowly. What does _that_ mean? She doesn't understand? She's trying to clear her head? She doesn't know what to say?

She doesn't care?

My God. I can't do this.

And with that thought, all my resolve leaves me.

It took me almost two weeks to gather enough of it for me to tell her at all, and all of a sudden it's gone. Poof. Kaput. Vanished like it was never there in the first place. Seeing as how things are going now, maybe it would have been better if it hadn't been there.

The wind whistles through the trees around us, snapping my attention back to the present. My resolve is now truly gone, and suddenly I can't stay here anymore. My body is up and running before my mind really decides whether or not it wants to leave. I hear Rosette stand, but I'm too far ahead for her to catch up to me. I rarely ever stay in my smaller form now that I have my horns, and Rosette can't match my stride in my bigger form, the one I'm in now. Maybe that's a good thing right now.

I come to a stop. Nothing looks familiar. I'm lost somewhere in the woods in New York. It's not really a problem for me - I can just fly home. This might actually be a good thing. Nobody knows where I am, nobody can find me here...it's the perfect opportunity to lose myself completely.

So I do.

When I finally come to my senses, my hands are bleeding and a very beaten-looking tree is uprooted and lying broken on the ground. I flex my fingers and wince. If I don't remove the splinters soon, the skin will heal over them and I'll have to cut my hands open to get them out.

I'm finding it particularly hard to care about that right now. I wonder why.

I lean against an undamaged tree and slide down until I'm sitting on the ground. Only then do I allow the tears that have been threatening to come all through my fit of rage to fall.

It's quiet. Peaceful. My sobs are the only thing to break the midmorning silence.

I can't focus. Can't think. Can't even breathe very well. If anything predatory comes along now, I'm dead. I don't care.

I've lost myself again, this time in a completely different way.

I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do now. I know my little confession has changed our relationship in some way, but I don't know how. I really should try to figure it out. But figuring it out means I need to face Rosette. Two to tango and all that.

I don't think I'm up to that right now.

Hell, I haven't even stopped crying yet.

So I've figured out what my problem(s) is/are: can't write angst, can't write romance, can't write fluff, can't write first-person introspective, can't seem to write a chapter more than two pages long. (Sigh) I can, however, write a good analytical essay. That only seems to work for IB English, however: it's not really helping my fanfiction skills. (Laugh) Oh, darn. Well, I shall attempt to continue on with this...it may not go all that well, but at least I'm trying...and if anybody out there has a better title for me, by all means please let me know. I freaking hate "Dear Diary" and I don't seem to be able to think of anything else at the moment.

Okay, that's enough out of me for the moment. Thanks for reading and see you in chapter 2


	2. Rosette

1**Dear Diary**

**By: Yamiko #7**

Hello again! It is time to continue on with this crazy little thing christened with the misnomer of "fluff." And crazy, angsty, stupid "fluff" it is indeed. I think.

(Looks at what she's written) Hey...isn't "angsty fluff" an oxymoron? ...This more than anything else should be proof that I have majorly screwed up in the writing of this fic. Starting with the title, which I still have not changed. (Sigh) I am still looking for suggestions, if anybody else out there has a better title... (grins hopefully) ...in my dreams... (grin gets a little less hopeful and a little more forced)

Time for me to shut up and get going. n.n So, without further ado, I present Chapter Two!

_Chapter Two: Rosette_

What the hell was that?

Pardon me while I go have a heart attack, but did Chrno...did he just...

...Yeah. Yeah, I think he did.

Oh...My...God.

So I guess the question of the day is, what in hell do I do now? How do I deal with this one?

It's not like it was completely unexpected, not really. We've had our...moments...

...One of those moments being him kissing me...

Wow. I'd forgotten about that one.

No, that's a lie. I haven't forgotten that one at all. Part of me still clings to it, the same little part of me that remembers all the rest of our "moments" and has been insisting for the past year that...well...

What Chrno said.

So what's it mean that I can't say it too?

And why did I keep missing that one little part?

The other parts of me were too busy either laughing at it or ignoring it, I guess. Now all the other parts are sitting in shock while that one little romantic part points and laughs and says I told you so.

You sure as heck did, buddy. I just wasn't listening.

Maybe I should actually start doing that. What a concept.

I sigh and stand. Chrno's run off...he'll find his way back sooner or later. Knowing him, probably later. Maybe I should go find him.

And get myself lost too. Brilliant idea, that.

I start to head back towards the Order. I need to think, and I don't want to. Maybe somebody there will put me to work and I won't have to worry about this.

...That's just weird. Normally I avoid chores like the plague. When did all that change?

Five minutes ago, when Chrno -

Nope. Not thinking about it.

I'm going to have to think about it sooner or later, though. I can't just leave Chrno hanging like that. He really went out on a limb, telling me that -

No! Don't think about it, dammit!

I sigh as I walk through the Order's gates.

There are some things that exorcist training just doesn't prepare you for.

Wow, really short chapter. Less than a page. Wonder if they'll kick this fic off for that? I hope not. I'm actually trying with this one. I'm having some sort of sick, twisted, angsty fun here. Kowai. O.o

And for those of you who hate the angst aspect...go find yourself some sort of sappy romance-y pile of mush-thing if it'll make you happy. C'mon, people, did you really think love would be that easy, especially between these two? ...Nah. Not according to the Yamiko it's not. And seeing as the Yamiko is the one writing this fic...n.n

To quote The Producers: "I am the author! You are the audience! I outrank you!"

Put that in your pipe and smoke it, you smoking Yamiko-angst-fic-hating people, you. (Grin) I love you all.

I should probably end this now, before the Authoress Blurb gets longer than the fic itself. n.-' Thanks very much for reading and see you in Chapter Three!


	3. Chrno Again

1**Dear Diary**

**By: Yamiko #7**

I'm trying something different this time. (Waves) Ohaiyo gozaimas! I figure it beats "Hello again, all" at the beginning of every chapter. If I've just started getting tired of that, then you're all probably ready to kill me if I say it again. Hence the change. n.n

I'm already on Chapter Three of a fluff fic that hasn't really gotten fluffy yet. I think I might be doing something wrong here. 5.5 Heh heh heh, whoops.

And I'm pretty sure you're all tired of insanely long Authoress Blurbs at the beginnings and ends of my fics, so unless I have something especially pertinent to say, I'll try to keep it short from now on.

Thanks, and here's Chapter Three!

_Chapter Three: Chrno_

Tug. "Ow."

Tug. "Ow!"

Tug. _"Ow!"_

Yank.

"GOD DAMN IT!"

Joshua is sitting across from me, holding a pair of tweezers in one hand and the biggest splinter I have ever seen in the other. He gives me his best scandalized look. "Chrno! We're in a monastery here!"

"Oh really." I lean back in my chair and cross my arms, wincing at the pain in my hands. I was right, I ignored my injuries and now there's hell to pay. I hate being wrong, and now I hate being right too. I can't win.

So, being the brilliant person I am, I take it out on Joshua.

"We're in a monastery? I couldn't tell. I thought all the people wearing habits were in costume. Acting, maybe."

Sarcasm is a wonderful thing.

Joshua looks even more scandalized. He's not angry. Not crying, either. The kid has a thicker skin than I thought he would.

"Here, Joshua," comes a voice from behind him. "Why don't you let me finish that."

I sigh. Evidently I haven't been tortured enough today.

The source of the voice is Father Remington.

Peachy. Just peachy.

He picks up the tweezers and, shooing Joshua away to go help one of the sisters with some chore or another, takes Joshua's seat. His look turns to me and he grins. "So, how's life?"

I don't reply. Part of it is me just being nasty - Remington and I have never really gotten along, for obvious reasons - and part of me doesn't want to answer that question, no matter the identity of the one who asks.

He gives me his 'clever' look. "Doubt thou the stars are fire, doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love."

I return his gaze. "Is that advice or a confession?"

He just laughs, my sarcasm simply rolling off of him. I sigh. The guy is sixty-some-odd years old, of course he's gonna have a thick skin by now.

"That was a quote from the greatest man who ever lived." He looks at me. "Didn't you recognize it?"

I sigh. Again. He has this effect on me sometimes. "There's something wrong with you when your answer to everything is a quote from Shakespeare."

"It's not my answer to everything. Just my answer to this." He shrugs. "If Shakespeare really were my answer to everything, I'd have killed you the first time I saw you." He grabs one of my hands and yanks a splinter before I have time to do anything about it, least of all protest.

So I react.

"YEEEEOWCH!"

He's still smiling. If anything, that damned grin's gotten bigger.

Somebody get me out of here. Please.

"Chrno, I need to talk to you, alone." Sister Anna, who is suddenly standing behind me, looks at Remington. "If you don't mind, Father."

Somebody actually heard me.

That's just creepy.

But who am I to complain? It's what I wanted, right?

Of course, I also wanted to tell Rosette that...well...and look how that turned out.

She never answered. She just looked...scared.

Fear is the ultimate rejection.

Great. From one bad mood to another. Let's see if I can hit three.

"Of course not." Remington smiles, stands, hands me the tweezers - "See if you can get something done." - and leaves. Anna takes his place.

It's like a roulette. I wonder who the next person will be.

As if she has yet again heard my thoughts, Anna leans in. "It's Rosette," she says quietly. "She just came back and she's acting...funny."

Oh, great. On my list of things I want to hear, that would come in absolute last.

First would be...no. Not happening.

Stop torturing yourself, Chrno. You know it's not gonna get any better.

"I was thinking maybe you know what's going on..." Anna continues.

That, Sister, would be the understatement of the year.

"...And maybe you could help," she finishes.

Right. Asking this of a guy who can't seem to help himself, let alone anybody else.

But I'm not about to tell her that. People tend to mock you if they find out your love life is less than stellar.

That, of course, would be assuming I actually have a love life.

I'd laugh at that if I didn't feel like such a fool.

"I'll see what I can do." I get up and leave the tweezers on my seat. Anna's thanks follow me as I head off to find Rosette, thinking about my actions and regretting them every step of the way.

I've come to the conclusion that I need to stop categorizing this fic as "fluff." It probably won't get fluffy until the end (read: another two chapters). Until then it's going to be more sarcasm and light angst and all that jazz. I'm going for a five-part wonder here. The only other five-parter of mine that's actually worked was "Lucky Pendant." (Raises an imaginary glass) For the sane part of me, here's to hoping this fic lives up to that precedent. For the crazy part, here's to hoping it surpasses! (Drinks)

I've gotten nine reviews on the first two chapters of this fic already, and it's only two days after I posted it. Wow, I feel loved. (Big happy smile) I'm simply amazed that I haven't been flamed yet. Normally my stuff goes unnoticed for weeks and I have to browbeat people into reading it. Thanks so much for your attention. If you've left a signed review, I've hopefully already replied to it. (If I haven't replied yet, feel free to yell at me. I should treat my readers better. n.n) If it's unsigned, I'm answering it here. If you don't particularly care about this, then go ahead to Chapter Four (if it's up) or just skip it: I don't mind either way.

Rosette/Chrono Fanatic: First of all, the name says it all. (Laugh) Thanks for the review.

JasmineScent85: Thank you for the compliments. (Blushes) I'm a very easily flattered person, and you're rubbing all the right places. (Purrs) I appreciate the suggestion for the title (you're the only one so far!); however, "Confessions" to me implies that somewhere along the line somebody's done something wrong. I guess I'm begging and choosing: I need to stop doing both and maybe just stick with my title. (Laugh) Thanks for the suggestion and the review!

piss(star): I nearly had a heart attack when I read your review of Chapter Two. My manga spoiler was...incomplete...so I had no idea how long the time lapse was. I was thinking two, maybe three months? Seven years is, well, a REALLY long time for anybody to be gone. So, in my ignorance, I set this story after those two or three months. Hopefully that answers your question. By the way, you have one of the most...interesting...pen names I've ever seen. Where'd it come from?

Thanks again to everybody and see you all in Chapter Four!


	4. Rosette Again

**Dear Diary**

**By: Yamiko #7**

Welcome to Chapter Four of this crazy little piece of pseudo-fluff! As I write this, it is mid-December. Finals are over, Christmas break has officially commenced, packages are being sent out and received, there are already two kinds of fudge in the kitchen with cookies to join them soon, and we're lighting the fourth candle on the Advent Wreath tomorrow night. I guess my point is, Merry Christmas!

And for those of you politically correct sticklers who are offended by that particular greeting, Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanza! Season's greetings! And Happy Holy Days - erm, I mean, Holidays!

And if you're politically correct, why are you reading fan fiction? Least of all _my_ fan fiction?

Something to ponder.

Take the above greeting that applies to you and enjoy Chapter Four!

* * *

_Chapter Four: Rosette_

I haven't gotten looks this weird since the day I walked into the Order with Chrno at my side.

Chrno...

Don't think about it!

Is it really all that weird for me to volunteer to do something to help out? I mean, I go down to Seventh Bell all the time.

That's different, though. It's not sweeping floors at the Order.

And even then, Chrno has to drag me kicking and screaming to get me to go.

I always have a good time, though. It just amazes me how Chrno can manage to keep track of Kevin, Matthew, and Billy at the same time. I never knew he was good with kids.

But then, I guess he was good with Joshua and me way back when.

I wonder how good he'd be with me now...

NO!

Stop thinking about it!

Things have changed. Time changes them.

I should know this by now.

And he was gone for such a long time.

People would argue with me on that one. Two months isn't long for the average person, I guess.

For somebody who's already run out of time once, two months is forever.

And I waited for him.

Damn it!

STOP!

But I can't. I can't stop.

Not now.

Not after what he said today.

Two months ago...he kissed me...

The rest of the memory comes flooding back.

He kissed me. He froze me and left to go fight Aion.

When I woke up he was gone.

He didn't come back. Not for a long time.

Too long.

And when he finally did come back, all he brought was news.

Aion was dead.

Great.

So what about us?

I never got the courage to ask him.

Time changes things. I was afraid of the change.

I think I still am.

Two months ago, he showed me he loved me. And he ran.

Today, he told me he loved me. And he ran.

I don't get it.

I don't understand anything. Not what he's doing, not what I'm doing...not even what I feel.

So what am I supposed to do now?

I don't know.

I just don't know anymore.

I think I did, once. I think I would have done something.

But not now. Now I'm just confused.

Confused and scared.

Sometime during this emotional tirade, I realize, I've sunk to my knees on the cold stone floor. I'm also missing the top part of my broom handle.

I broke the damn broom.

Great.

That's the last thing I need right now.

I get up and start looking for it. I don't see it anywhere. It's like it just disappeared somewhere.

I lean against the wall. A tear trickles down my cheek.

Great. Just great.

I'm crying because I can't find the damned handle of the damned broom.

So what else could go wrong?

Somebody taps my shoulder. "You're looking for this...right?"

I open my eyes, first to look at my missing broom handle in his hand, then to look at the face of the person who found it.

I think I've just answered my own question.

It's Chrno.

* * *

I think I need to add "corny" to the list of adjectives describing this fic. The broom thing was just _bad_. I couldn't really think of anything else, though, and isn't it just like Rosette to break something and not even know it? And I know it's abrupt, but it had to happen somehow, and this was as good as it got when I was writing it. If something better comes along later, I'll change it and erase this pointless little rant. (Rolls eyes) I am just having problems with this thing.

On the upside, though, this chapter is longer than two pages. I'm making some sort of progress, at least.

In case any of you were wondering, the mood of this fic is Trapt's "Stories in Our Lives." I'm not exactly sure that's what the song's called, but it's track 10 on their first CD. (For those of you who don't know, the "mood" is the song I put on repeat while I write the fic, and it may or may not improve the ambiance while you're reading it.) Just thought you'd like to know.

Chapter Three anonymous reviews time! Woo-hoo!

piss(star): Hey, you're back! People are actually coming back for the updates in this fic. Kowai, kowai. O.o Thanks for explaining your pen name. I get it now, and I learned a new word! You made my day. n.n

JasmineScent 85: Wow, you're back too! Sweet. n.n I'm afraid we might get into apology wars if I don't cut this off soon, so here I go: Thanks ever so much for the title suggestion. It was great: I'm just picky. I think I'll settle - I'm at the point where I can't really think of this fic being called anything else, plus it gives me something to complain about. (God knows us IB students aren't ever happy unless we're complaining. (Laugh)) So thanks again.

Rosette/Chrno Fanatic: The name still says it all. I'm so happy I've made you a "very happy little camper." After all, that's what this stuff is for, right? As for the genius complement...I nearly melted. I never figured somebody would call me a genius for this little...I dunno...(pokes the fic)...thing. I am flattered. AND (gasp) you said the two forbidden politically incorrect words! You wished me a "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

I freaking love you for that. n.n

So, citing current trends in my reviews, I have concluded that (does the official throat-clearing thing, produces and dons a pair of Sister Kate glasses, and proceeds to read off a piece of paper) a) nobody thinks the Hamlet reference is too weird (otherwise I would have heard about it) and b) the massive amounts of sarcasm that go into this fic are immensely popular. (Shrug) Who'd'a thunk? Hey, sarcastic romance, maybe I'm on to something...or maybe I've been reading way too much Janet Evanovich. (Sigh) I tend to do that sometimes. Oh well.

This is going to be over next chapter! Wow...this went really fast. So, until Chapter Final, enjoy your break and have fun during whatever holiday you celebrate!

See ya!


	5. Closure

**Dear Diary**

**By: Yamiko #7**

Welcome to the final chapter of this wonderful piece of pseudo-fluffy, angsty, and generally bizarre...um, stuff! How's that for an intro?

I just looked back at my Authoress Blurb for Chapter One. I had to laugh. I went and warned everybody about the fluffiness of this fic in BIG CAPITAL LETTERS and the fluff doesn't show up until just now. (Laugh) Hindsight being 20/20 and all that jazz.

Before we get started, I want to thank everybody who stuck with this pathetic experiment in failed fluffiness and actually enjoyed reading it. I have discovered that the more I hate something I've written, the more the readers love it (and vice-versa). Crazy, ne? Thanks so much for reading this and leaving all your wonderful reviews: I appreciate it more than I can say. So let me try with this: (biiiiiiiiiiig hug!) Does that work? n.n

A final note on this final chapter: I alternate view points (denoted by page breaks) starting with Chrno. There was just too much in this last one to keep it limited to one point of view.

Without further ado, I present: Chapter Five! Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter Five: Closure_

Now what am I supposed to do?

I'm standing in front of Rosette, holding the top of a broom handle and for some odd reason, I can't seem to do anything but vaguely wonder how on God's green Earth she managed to break this one. From the look in her eyes, I've managed to put her into shock again.

Beautiful. Just beautiful.

...She really is. Beautiful, I mean.

Life would probably be one hell of a lot easier if I could manage to think straight.

* * *

Now what am I supposed to do?

I'm standing here, looking up at Chrno, doing my damnedest to get my brain started again and failing miserably.

Funny. I don't normally fall to pieces when Chrno comes around. Then again, people don't normally tell me they love me, either. Especially not Chrno.

And I can't avoid thinking about it, either. After all, he is standing right in front of me. I can't exactly ignore him.

Well, I could, but I don't think it would help.

Take the handle back, Rosette. That's a start.

"Um, thanks," I say, my voice sounding shaky even to me. I reach slowly for his hand and close my fingers around the end of the broken piece of handle.

My knuckles brush against his palm.

Suddenly there are shivers running races up and down my spine. It doesn't feel bad, though. I kind of like it.

It takes a moment for that to sink in. I just touched him and it does that?

I look at Chrno again. From the look in his face, he felt it too.

So I'm not the only one who's lost their mind.

Small comfort, that.

* * *

I gasp, trying hard to get both my heart rate and my breathing back under my control.

God in Heaven, what was that? One touch from her, one accidental brush of skin, and suddenly I just go crazy? For those few moments, I could feel nothing but the touch of that one little bit of her flesh against mine.

What's more...that felt good.

Really, really good.

I shake my head roughly. What am I thinking! I can't do that! She's already...she...I...

_She turned you down. Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get the hell over it already._

...but I can't.

I don't know why, I just can't. Something's holding me back.

All I can think of is those few moments, that touch. Every sense in my body is still aflame from that brief flash of pleasure.

Oh God.

If that's all I can think about, then maybe I...I really shouldn't...

I squeeze my eyes shut. Damn it. _Damn it!_

...So that's my problem. Too much emotion and nowhere near enough control.

I turn my face away from her, trying to hide the tears welling in my eyes.

If you look closely you can see me fall apart.

Ready?

* * *

I blink and look closer at Chrno. He's breathing hard and his shoulders are shaking.

Jeez...is he crying?

Not on my watch he's not.

"Chrno?" I touch his wrist. No shivers this time.

He jerks away as if he's been struck. "Don't," he says in a strangled whisper. "Please...please. Don't." He still won't look at me.

He really is crying.

Cut it out. Quit turning away. I wanna talk to you, darn it.

"Chrno," I say again, grabbing his wrist this time.

He shakes me off and turns to face me. There are tears streaming down his face.

"Rosette," he tries. "You...I...I just..." He shakes his head and starts to turn away again.

I am really getting tired of that.

"Chrno!" I grab his wrist again.

Suddenly his hands are gripping my shoulders and his face is inches from mine.

"Rosette, I...you..." He shakes his head and looks straight into my eyes. His voice is quiet, intense...scared. "Do you have any idea how hard it it to be with you when I know I can't have you?"

Seconds pass as we stand there, frozen in time.

Then, right in front of my eyes, he crumbles.

He drops his hands from my shoulders, brings one of them up to cover his still-crying eyes, and starts to turn away from me. Again.

And now I am pissed. Royally freaking pissed.

I grab his arm and spin him around, then I put my hands on his chest and push him against the wall. I grab the collar of his shirt and yank his face down to my eye level. "Who says?"

He blinks, shock having momentarily stopped his tears. "Wha..."

"Who says!" I grab the hair behind his ears, pull him closer. "Who said you couldn't have me?"

"Rosette..."

I let go of his head and wrap my arms around his chest instead, pulling us closer together. I feel his body stiffen in my embrace, ready to break away.

"They're wrong," I say.

"Wha...what are you -"

"Whoever said you couldn't have me was _wrong_." I loosen one of my hands and use it to tilt his chin down so he's looking at me.

"They're wrong." I look straight into his eyes.

"I love you, Chrno."

And as I say it I know it's true.

So I say it again. And again. And again, until I know he gets my point.

* * *

...I don't believe it.

Does she...does she really...

I slide my arms gently around her. When she doesn't protest, I tighten my grip and pull her body against mine.

She hugs me back.

And ever so slowly, I relax into her embrace.

I lean my head down until it rests on her shoulder, next to hers. I'm crying again. This time, though, it doesn't hurt.

"Rosette."

"Mmm..."

I shake my head slightly, the beginnings of a smile playing across my lips. My answer is to place a light kiss at the spot where the line of her jaw meets her neck. The familiar little shiver of pleasure thrills through my body at the touch.

Her back arches slightly under my hands, and I know she's felt it too.

"Chrno." She leans back slightly, looks at me.

"Yes?"

She smiles. "What are you doing it over there for?"

I blink. Does she...does she really want me to...

Almost as if responding to my thoughts, her smile gets bigger. She taps her lips with a finger. "Right here.

"And it had better be good."

So I do.

And it is.

Better than I thought anything could ever be.

"..."

"..."

"I love you..."

* * *

And with that, the fic is officially over. I sincerely hope you're all smiling at that ending - I know I was. I've always wanted to write one of these, and now it's done - that's a great big helping of WAFFiness right there. n.n (Sigh) So happy...I just love it.

Oh-kay, Chapter Four anonymous reviews time! (BTW, since there won't be another chapter after this one, I figure I'll answer the anonymous reviews for this chapter in my authoress bio or something, so look for your review responses there.)

piss(star): And you just keep coming back. Man, I love you for that. A very Merry Christmas to you too.

JasmineScent85: Well, I'm glad somebody likes the whole broom thing. Here's the update that everybody seems to be begging for. You have a Merry Christmas too.

Rosette/Chrono Fanatic: Yes! Yay for the updates! Here's another one! (Ummm…obviously…heh heh.) I didn't really consider that a cliffy, but whatever…n.n Merry Christmas!

I know, it's over…there goes my primary source of reviews…(sniffle sob) But! I'm posting another fic starting…now! It takes place after this one and it's called "The Source of Power." I hope y'all will like that one too, should you choose to read it. It's not quite as "romantic" as this one, but it definitely has the sarcasm. (And we all know that's what counts.) n.n

Thank you ever so much for reading this, and Merry Christmas!


End file.
